bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starchythepotato/Trial of the Gods Guide
Trial 1 - Burning Desire Difficulty level: 3/10 Recommended Leaders: *Almost any leader will do here. *Defense ignoring leads are helpful if you do not have a Def ignore unit. Recommended Units: *Any unit which adds defensing ignoring effect is immensely useful here. *Take note that Lava, Orwen, Ciara, Raydn, Zeln, Heidt and Zaboeth only have defense ignore on their SBB. *Elemental buffers are also useful here. *Enemy element count: 2 Fire, 1 Water, 1 Earth, 1 Dark *Status cleansers/nullifiers are useful here as the enemies here can inflict Injury, Curse and Paralysis. *Alternatively, you can bring Tonic, Holy Water and Stimulants to counter the ailments. *Take note that Dean and Lunaris only cure status ailments on their SBB. *Mitigators are optional here as the enemies do not hit very hard. Squad Used: *Selena as lead for the mono Water boosts and heal over time buff. *Dean as healer and status remover. *Raydn as damage dealer and Def ignore buff. *Serin as damage dealer and BC generator. *Zelnite as friend for the BC and HC drop rate boosts and BB gauge fill. Battle 1: *Nothing special here. *AoE attack has quite a high chance to paralyze. *Starts out with a massive Def buff until a skill is used. Use Def ignore to bypass this. Battle 2: *You have 5''' turns until Gloomy does a suicidal attack, Gloomy Finale. This will instantly kill any unit. *Drains BB gauge. *Has massive Def. Use Def ignore to bypass this. '''Battle 3: *King Burny has multiple AoE attacks, some of which can inflict Injury, Paralysis and Curse. Status management is important here, especially because King Burny will do AoE attacks often. Kill him fast if you are depending on items to cure ailments. *Squirty can heal all allies and drain BB gauge. *Mossy can cast taunt and has massive Def. Use Def ignore to bypass this. ---- Trial 2 - Destructive Force Difficulty level: 6/10 Recommended Leaders: *Mono-Earth leaders can help take down Juggernaut faster. *Damage reduction leads improve survivability. Recommended Units: *Healers are very useful for this because Weiss' and Mifune's damage reflect can leave your units at 1 HP and Juggernaut has a high damage output. *Mono-Earth squads work really well here. Units that boosts Atk and/or critical hit rate are useful for taking down Juggernaut while units that boost BC and HC drop rate, fill BB gauge and/or heal over time improve survivability. *Elemental buffers are also useful here. *Enemy element count: 2 Fire, 1 Light, 1 Dark *Any unit which adds defensing ignoring effect is useful here. *Take note that Lava, Orwen, Ciara, Zeln, Heidt and Zaboeth only have defense ignore on their SBB. *Status cleansers/nullifiers are useful here as the enemies here can inflict Curse and Poison. *Alternatively, you can bring Holy Water and Antidote to counter the ailments. *Take note that Lunaris only cures status ailments on her SBB. *Mitigators are optimal here as both Luna and Juggernaut can hit quite hard after the Atk buffs. *''Water units are not recommended as Weiss' damage reflect combined with his attacks are quite potent and Juggernaut hits quite hard after the Atk buff'' Squad Used: *Lance as lead for the mono Earth boosts. *Lidith as status nullifier and HC boost. *Nemia as damage dealer. *Dilma as damage dealer and Def ignore buff. *Lario for high hit count. *Zelnite as friend for the BC and HC drop rate boosts and BB gauge fill. Battle 1: *Reflects damage taken. If you bring a healer, attack with everyone first then heal. *Casts AoE attack which inflicts Poison every 3 turns. Battle 2: *Luna heals all allies every 2 turns. *Gains a massive Atk buff when below 60% HP. Deals roughly 2k damage per attack with mitigation. *Mifune has massive Def. Use Def ignore to bypass this. *Mifune has AoE attacks that drain BB gauge. *Mifune has a chance to reflect damage taken. If you bring a healer, attack with everyone first then heal. Battle 3: *''Malefic Relapse'' - Single target attack that removes buffs and fully drains BB gauge used every 3 turns. (3, 6 ,9 etc.) This is not too bad as Juggernaut does not deal lots of damage without the Atk buff. Be wary if he does have his Atk buff on though. *''Cursed Conviction'' - Single target attack and inflicts Curse on all enemies used every 4 turns. (4 ,8 ,12 etc.) Status management is important here. You will use up all your Holy Water by the 2nd Cursed Conviction so either bring a status remover/nullifier or damage dealers. *''Resolute Surge'' - Massively boosts Atk for 4 turns. Used the turn after Unyielding Stance. Deals immense damage with the Atk buff, so be careful. Have mitigation up each turn and/or guard units low on health. *Fully heals self every 10 turns. (10, 20, 30 etc.) Thus, you will have to defeat him within 10 turns or risk being stuck in the loop. Alternatively, you can inflict Curse and prevent this from happening. ---- Trial 3 - Ultimate Defense Difficulty level: 6/10 Recommended Leaders: *Damage reduction leads are useful here since 3 out of the 4 enemies are Light/Dark. *Defense ignoring leads are helpful if you do not have a Def ignore unit. Recommended Units: *Any unit which adds defensing ignoring effect is immensely useful here. *Take note that Lava, Orwen, Ciara, Raydn, Zeln, Heidt and Zaboeth only have defense ignore on their SBB. *Elemental buffers are also useful here. *Enemy element count: 1 Earth, 1 Light, 2 Dark *Status inflictors can help reduce damage taken/end the battle faster. *Status cleansers/nullifiers are useful here as the enemies here can inflict all status ailments. *Take note that Dean and Lunaris only cure status ailments on their SBB. *Mitigators are essential here since Abaddon's AoE attacks can hit very hard. Squad Used: *Grah as lead for the 20% all stat boost and 15% damage reduction from Light and Dark types. *Kuda as damage dealer and Atk and critical hit rate boost. *Eru as BC booster. *Narza as damage mitigator, status nullifier and BB gauge boost. *Zephyr as Atk booster and Def ignore buff. *Elza as friend for BB gauge boost and Spark damage boost. Battle 1: *Doesn't deal too much damage, be careful though as they cam spam AoE attacks. *Atro inflicts Paralysis. Target Atro first as he deals more damage than Magress and because Paralysis is frankly the most annoying status ailment. *Atro can be sickened and poisoned. *Magress inflicts Curse. *Magress can be poisoned. Battle 2: *Similar to Trial 1's Gloomy, Claris has a set amount of turns before she does a suicidal attack which deals roughly 15k damage. *It is advisable to fujin your Def ignore unit rather than fill the BB gauge (If it is empty). This is because Claris, in addition to her suicidal attack, can use powerful AoE attacks and drain BB gauges. *Has massive Def. Use Def ignore to bypass this. Battle 3: *''Fatal Strike'' - Powerful single target attack that can inflict Injury and Poison. Used every 2 turns after turn 2. (4, 6, 8 etc.) Nothing to worry about. *''Grudge'' - Powerful AoE attack that partially drains BB gauges. Used every 3 turns. (3, 6, 9 etc.) BB gauge drain is always very annoying. Luckily, if your mitigator has SBB up, he/she should still have BB after the attack.'' *''Soul Corruption'' - Powerful AoE attack that can inflict any status ailment. Used on every odd turn that Grudge did not occur and when below 75% HP. (5, 7, 11 etc.) Status management is very important here. Keep your status remover/nullifier's BB up to prevent massive status ailment infliction. *''Black Hole'' - Massive AoE attack. Used on the 7th turn and every 42 turns after that. (49, 91 etc.) You can try to count the first 7 turns and have mitigation up and/or guard Light units/units with low HP. The battle should not last for more than 1 Black Hole. *Can be injured, cursed, weakened and poisoned. ---- Trial 4 - Fiery Barrier Difficulty level: 7/10 Recommended Leaders: *HP boosting leads are good for surviving Emilia's massive AoE attacks. *Damage reduction leads improve survivability. Recommended Units: *Elemental buffers are useful here. *Enemy element count: 1 Water, 1 Earth, 3 Thunder *Status cleansers/nullifiers are useful here as the enemies here can inflict Poison, Weakness, Curse and Paralysis. *Take note that Lunaris only cures status ailments on their SBB. *Mitigators are essential here since Emilia's AoE attacks hit incredibly hard. *''Water units are not recommended as Emilia's and May's AoE attacks are very powerful.'' Coming soon! ---- Trial 5 - Rage of God Difficulty level: 9/10 Coming soon! ---- Trial 6 - Companion Vigor Difficulty level: 7/10 Coming soon! Category:Blog posts